Welcome Back Space Cowgirl
by Cat Silver
Summary: -!OLD FIC; TO BE REWRITTEN!- Based somewhere after the end of the series; Ed returns to the Bebop, dragging in orbit Faye and Ein. Now there's a new bounty head: E. Kips. Can Jet and the crew capture him and get the 3 million woolong reward?


Welcome Back Cowgirl  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 3 years after she left the Bebop. Her name was still Edward but she had grown. She was a lovely young woman with a future. She smiled walking down the street in her still bare feet. She was wearing a white t-shirt and some dark pants along with a pair of goggles on her head and a leather jacket. She smirked having left most of her wackyness behind the day she left, but she was still a full fledged hacker. A pair of guys lounged on the corner whistled to her and Ein, ever faithful, growled darkly making them laugh. She grinned pulling her goggles down and used her now modified Tomato, the laptop, to hack into the Bebop's computer. She smiled finding them on the hunt of a new bountyhead, E. Kips, a nice fat 30,000,000 woolong reward was on his head. She missed being a member of the Bebop and sharing their adventures.   
  
  
  
She turned corner and ran up the steps into her apartment where she had a huge computer. It took over the entire room as she picked up a random gadget, fell on the bed, and started playing with it. Ein jumped on the bed too and padded up next to her head laying down. "Ein, lets go back!" Ed sat up with a grin and Ein barked happily wagging his little stump of a tail. She grabbed a random set of keys from a nearby table which was loaded with gadgets and keys and tools, and snatched a few things before dashing down the stairs full tilt making the neighbor dodge out of the way. Once on the street Ed took a sharp left turn and dived into the newly opened door of her zipcraft, Jazz. "Come on Ein! Lets go find Faye Faye!" she said dragging Ein into the craft as well. The door snapped shut and Edward took off into the air narrowly missing the side of a building.  
  
Faye was sipping an ice tea while watching for E. Kips in a bar down on Ganamede. She tilted her black sunglasses down and looked over the rims at a suspious character. She dismissed him and looked around somemore. Faye spotted a lump of hair that matched the vauge discription, it was bent over the pool table making a shot. She got up with a flourish and made her way over. She pulled a gun out and held it to his forehead, "Hello Kips," The man in question glared at her saying in a well known voice, "Not now Faye," Faye pulled back the gun in suprise, "Spike," Kips grinned and turned hitting her with the cuestick. She fell forward hitting the ground with a light thump. Her picked her up and ignoring the snide looks the men shot at them as he took her outside.  
  
Faye woke up to find herself in the Bebop with Jet hovering over her, " So what happened this time Faye?" Faye groaned sitting up and holding her head, "I saw Spike. Now how the hell did I get here?" "Spike?! Ed found your zipcraft and towed it back with you knocked out inside," Jet said eyeing her, "How hard did you hit your head?". Faye shook her head to clear it, it didn't work, she winced. Ed popped up out of nowhere near Faye's elbow, " Hello Faye Faye!" Faye jumped, "ED! Don't do that. Ugh my head," "I am sorry Faye Faye, but Ed missed you!" at this she hugged Faye happily grinning. Jet bowed his head in defeat as Ein barked, 3 more mouths to feed.  
  
A while later after Faye told them about her encounter Jet shook his head, "But he's dead! He couldn't just come back and start wwalking aorund again." "I know!" said Faye streched out on the couch with a pack of ice on her forehead, "But it was him, I swear." Ed playing with Ein and the computer at the same time piped up, "Oooo Spike's a spoooooky ghost now right Ein?" Ein barked and wagged his stumpy tail. Jet finding the conversation going no where fast stood up, streached, and took off to the dock. Might as well check the girls' ships out. He wanted to know what kind of zip craft Ed had gotten her hands on. "Where you going?" Faye said lazily, "Where ever I want. It's MY ship after all. Mind your own business," he growled. "Touchy touchy," Faye said offhandedly.  
  
As Jet stepped up to The Jazz and tried to pop the hood he got a nasty superize, a rather large electric shock. Getting thrown across the room in the low gravity he hit the wall with a clang. "Owch! What's that girl got on that?" There was padding off footsteps up to teh door which opened and Ed popped her head in, "Forgot to turn off the security system," she snickered hitting the remote key and darting back out of the room. "Ha ha very funny," Jet groaned pushing off the wall back to the ship. Opening the hood her poked around, he raised his eyebrows at the expensive high-end engine and complex computer systems. She must've paid a pretty penny for some of those parts.  
  
(A.N. There's a chapter. Sorry I won't be updating this one much due to my inncessent reluctance to put characters out of character. I have seen Cowboy Bebop 4 times over not to mention the time I spent watching the recorded version. I haven't seen any movies and never read a single manga. This however is hard to write and I can't seems to find a way to continue this without sounding messed up. Just be glad I put up this chapter and idea while I had a chance. Any help in continuing would be accepted gratefully. I remeber review! I do love my reviews! I get all perky happy and sugar high and run around squealing. Ask my parents. *koff* Adis and Bon Nuit my friends!) 


End file.
